Love Live Jouso Shounen Project
by YayaSamuko
Summary: "Otonokizaka is a normal high school for 'girls'." That's what anyone would think. The truth is that behind these walls lie a secret: these cute girls are actually cross-dressing boys. All students from this school are boys; even the 'chairwoman' is actually a man. Gender-bend AU! Cross-dressing Theme! Shounen-ai!


**Love Live – Jousou Shounen Project**

 **Rating: T**

 **Hi there! The idiot and weird author is back with another dumb AU!**

 **So, this time, we will ride toward the amazing world of Otoko no Ko or Otoko no Musume or Girly Boys and Jousou Shounen or Cross-dressing cute boys.**

 **Lately, I just realized that most of the manga I was reading were about cross-dressing and Shounen-ai only (I know I'm weird, but since there are no good Shoujo-ai manga around…). So, I thought why not gender-bending all the characters from this show and introduce them in the amazing and gorgeous world of cross-dressing.**

 **Summary: "Otonokizaka is a normal high school for 'girls'." That's what anyone would think. The truth is that behind these walls lie a secret: these cute girls are actually cross-dressing boys. All students from this school are boys; even the 'chairwoman' is actually a man. Gender-bend AU! Cross-dressing Theme! Shounen-ai!**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship, Romance, Family**

 **Tags: Gender-bend, Cross-dressing, Girly boys, Shounen-ai, All-boy school, All-cross-dressing school, Moderate among of Swearing, No pairing**

 **Disclaimer: Fortunately, I do not own the characters or else their lives would be nothing but shit…**

 **So, if you are interested; sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!**

[-x-x-x-]

Cute and gracious girls… The courtyard was filled with girly giggles and gossips. The students of Otonokizaka were enjoying themselves and greeting each other before morning class began.

To the outsider's eyes, it was just a common and boring all-girl school… but what they don't know is that these 'girls' are all actually boys.

Sure, anyone could be fooled. They were cute. Their uniforms were cute. Everything around them felt feminine, but they are actually guys.

And no, you are not misreading! These 'girls' are actually guys. They have that 'certain thing' between their legs, has flat chest and other shitty male part.

They may act all angelic and polite while during class or when walking on the street, but the truth is that these 'girls' are actually rude being hidden behind a sugar-and-sweet mask. They had very sharp tongue and usually do bad jokes or dirty talks where between themselves.

There is a law that implies the students have to use a feminine name during class. Using manly name is prohibited, especially when cross-dressing, so they had to invent a feminine name to refer to themselves inside the school domain.

Among these 'cheeky angels' (And no, I am not referring to that shitty anime from the 90s) was a ginger-haired second year beauty. That day, he arrived earlier to finish some duties. Once his job was done, he sat flat on his desk.

"Honoka-chan, I don't think it's authorized to sit on the desk…" A certain ash-gray-haired 'girl' said. He was apparently one of the ginger's childhood friends.

"Screw these rules and formalities, Kotori-kun!" Honoka jumped from the desk and landed on his foot. "Why do we even have to refer to each other so formally? It's as if we were girls…"

"But we have to do it…" Kotori countered. "…After all, you decided to enroll at Otonokizaka even though you knew about the school's traditions: "A real man has to find the way to the real manliness. He shall never complain from when he is wearing or on what difficulty his task might be. Real men never give up even if the missions seem impossible!"."

"I know that…" The ginger pouted before fixing his skirt. "I just went here on my father's request and because Umi-kun and you decided to enroll here." He then sat on the chair and unpacked his stuffs. "But even if you restated me that slogan, I still doubt this school's outcome. I mean because you saw the chairman and the teacher? There is nothing manly about them! It's the total opposite; they are always acting all girly and stuff even though they are guys…" Honoka sighed.

"Well… if you see it like that…" The gray-haired boy replied. "Father always told me that the clothing doesn't make who we are. We might be totally different from what we look like. Just take a look at my father; He is always displaying an angelic smile and act really polite while cross-dressing, but changes a lot when the people dear to him are threatened."

Honoka thought back about what happened 6 years ago. He met his childhood friends' parents. He was a little disappointed that Kotori's father was always dressing like a woman and acted like one (sure, he could fool anyone. No one would even think he is a man)… but one day, the three Childs got bullied by some ugly guys at the park and to their surprise, Mr. Minami appeared and kicked their asses off. Since that day, the ginger started respecting the man for his courage.

"Good morning, you two!" A certain blue-haired 'girl' greeted as she walked closer to the two young boys.

"Good morning, Umi-chan!" Kotori said with a smile.

"Morning, Umi!" The ginger replied. "So, did you bring that 'thing' I asked you to bring today?"

The ash-haired boy was confused. What was his friend talking about?

"Yes!" the blue-haired young boy took a wooden sword from his bag (don't ask me how he put it in there, I don't know how. Just enjoy the story!). "Here you are!"

"Thanks, Umi!" Honoka took the saber. "With this, our team's victory will be assured."

Kotori's confusion was even confusing. He finally decided to ask. "But what are you talking about?"

"Ah… This is all for our school's sake." Umi explained. "Since Otonokizaka got less popular and less students decided to enroll, us members of the kendo club, archery club and judo club has decided to put all our effort in the next tournament."

"I see… So, Honoka-chan asked you to bring him the best sword you could find?"

"Yes!"

The two turned to the ginger. "Honoka-chan, so you care a lot about this school!"

"Of course!" The ginger smiled. "After all, I like this school! True that some rules are totally weird and exhausting… but I like this school because all my friends are here. And because it was my father's school as well, so I won't let it close without at least trying."

"Oh, Honoka-chan…" Kotori jumped and hugged the ginger. Honoka returned the hug.

That was when the teacher (still a cross-dresser) entered the classroom. "Ahem! Please save your 'lovely dove' for after class, Misters." The two separated, faces all red.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, that's your plan?" a certain raven-haired 'girl' asked.

9 boys were gathered at the judo room. They were discussing the future of their school.

"Yes!" Honoka nodded. "We have to use this strategy if we want to have a chance against UTX academy."

"Well… they sure might have advantage to us…" Everyone turned to the blonde. "As we all might know, UTX is co-ed, that mean they has both more students and more sponsors, but we on the other hand don't even have a cheer team."

"I see… So, in other words, we don't have other choice but to lean on Honoka and Umi's plan." The purple-haired 'girl' concluded.

With that, they stood up and walked out of the room. They decided to have a little walk on the town and fool around, pretending to be girls.

 _The 9 of there were all childhood friends. They went to the same middle school since their fathers knew each other. Apparently, their fathers went to Otonokizaka high and met there._

 _The oldest of the group was Nozomi. His real name is Nozomu. He is a third year and was rather tall. He has down-to-hips purple hair and was rather girly for someone his age. He wear false plastic stuffs inside his clothes to pretend being a busty girl, but to be honest, he was totally flat. Well… all guys are flat, so…_

 _The second next to him was Nico. Real name: Kyousuke. A third year too and the shortest among their group of friend… He has a petite figure that helps a lot when cross-dressing; girly face, shoulder-length raven-hair attached in a pair of tails and slender body. He doesn't mind being flat saying that 'Flat is justice!'_

 _Next up is Eli, whose true name is Ellie. He is tall and could easily pass as a gorgeous woman. He is quarter-Russian and is really reliable. He had difficulties cross-dressing at first, but with the help of his friends, he managed to master the art, to the point where he could fool a whole all-girl school back on his second year trip._

 _Umi is reliable and the most knight-like of them. He decided to go with that name because his real name is Sora. He has long wavy blue hair that went down his hips. He is rather manly, but girly enough to fool all their dojo's students. His family owns a dojo and he is the heir._

 _Next up is Kotori or Tora. He is the grirliest member of the band. He is the unique son of the chairman. He has long ash-grey silky hair and has the best figure among the students of Otonokizaka. He started cross-dressing at a very young age alongside his father who is an expert at the domain. He sometimes works as part-time job at a certain cross-dressing café at Akihabara and got the title of waiter of the year._

 _The most fitted to be leader was Honoka or rather Hotaru. He is energetic and never gave up on his dream. He has shoulder-length ginger hair and was neither too manly nor too girly. He only cross-dresses when in school or when taking care of the shop when his parents are busy._

 _The oldest of the first year trio was Hanayo. His real name is Haruki and he has liking in food. He is the second girlier of the group; shoulder-length honey-brown hair, girly face, slender body and girly voice._

 _Next up is Maki or Makoto to be more accurate. He has shoulder-length red-hair as well. He has a Tsundere personality and has a liking in tomatoes. He is the heir to the Nishikino family that owned a lot of hospital in Japan. His father is a well-respected cross-dressing surgeon and that was mainly the reason why the young boy was sent to Otonokizaka._

 _The youngest of the group was Rin. His true name was Ren, but he rarely uses this one. He is the third girliest of the group, even though he only has past ears length orange hair. He is energetic and loves cat. His mother was the one that made him cross-dress at first during his childhood and he liked it. Years later, he found himself enrolling at Otonokizaka._

 _These 9 were good friends and always helped each other. They are bi as well; they have a bad tendency of fooling around with girls (well… doesn't every guy do that?) but enjoyed being around each other a lot._

[-x-x-x-]

So, they were at the middle of the town, looking for a good attraction before going home. Hotaru proposed to go to the game center and they played a lot, not forgetting to fool around with some girls.

"Hey girlies, want to have a double date with us?" Nozomu joked at a couple of girls. Ellie was unlucky enough to be paired with the most pervert of the group.

They decided to split up and the third years decided to go look for some girls. They were still cross-dressed though and the girls they tried to pick up made some shitty faces when murmuring 'gay' to them.

"Come on, you should be happy that Nico-Nii invites you over." Kyousuke proposed.

"You're gross! We're not into girls!" The two young maidens fled.

The two third years pouted. "What's wrong with these girls? Can't they see that we're guys? Guys I say!"

"Well…" Ellie commented. "We are still dressed as girls so their reaction was only to be expected."

Meanwhile, the second year trio was playing some kind of rhythm game while the first years were playing the crane game over there. They decided to go home after a good hour.

[-x-x-x-]

The day of the duel arrived and the nine cross-dressing boys were facing the elite of UTX. Unlike Otonokizaka, UTX was a Co-ed school; that meant the guys fought while the girls cheered.

Hotaru was the first to step in the Tatami. He was wearing a white judo outfit while his opponent was a tall guy with imposing muscles. The ginger just scoffed and the match began. He somehow managed to win, thanks to Tora, Nozomu and Haruki who dressed as cheerleaders for the first group.

Ren wasn't as lucky as his senior though as his opponent Kira Tsubaki made him bite the dust, despite the cheering of the three friends. The same went for Kyousuke as Toudou Eren didn't show a shadow of pity against the girly boy.

It was now time for the 'maiden trio' to shine. Tora, Nozomu and Haruki changed back into their kendo outfits and grabbed their bamboo swords. The youngest went first and won. The oldest almost lost against his opponent, but it seemed like fortune was by his side as the UTX representative tripped on something as he was about to land the final hit. The purple-haired boy took the opportunity and turned the situation in his favor.

It was now Tora's turn. He readied his weapon and put his helmet on. His opponent was no one but Yuuki Anri, the prodigy of UTX. The auburn-haired boy didn't leave any opening for the younger one and in conclusion, Tora lost the match.

The score was now 3 to 3. The last group, also known as 'Cool trio', or 'Soldier Game Trio', or 'No fun trio' according to their classmate's perspective, stepped in the field, clad in their archery outfit. They were up against the elite of UTX.

Sora easily won against the tall third year that opposed him. Makoto however lost because of a small mistake; he accidentally sneezed while aiming and missed the bulls-eye. Ellie was now their last hope to save the school.

Said blonde walked in the field and faced another younger quarter-Russian blond. "Alison, I hope that you are prepared." The tall Otonokizaka student started. "I won't go easy on you just because you are my brother."

The shorter of the two just shook his head. "I'm no going easy either! I will be aiming to become UTX middle school's ace!"

Ellie smiled at these beautiful words. "Let's fight fair and square in that case!"

"You bet!"

[-x-x-x-]

"Shit!" Honoka swore as he found a dead rat on his bag. "Umi, what the heck is this?"

"How am I supposed to know whatever bullshit you have in your bag?" The blue-haired boy gathered his stuffs and adjusted his uniform's skirt before walking toward the exit of the room.

The 9 friends were somehow able to save their school as Ellie did a miracle during the rencontre. They were now back at their cross-dressing life while fooling around with each other, doing fake lesbian foreplay or just trying to flirt with straight girls while pretending to be high school girls, only to get slapped later on.

Talking about which, the 9 of them were walking out of the school building, exited because that day was the last day before summer break. "Man, I'm so glad we get some rest!" Nico yawned.

"Talking about which, I've got an idea!" Nozomi smirked. Everyone knew that that smirk was meaning that the purple-haired boy had a naughty thing in mind. They loved it. "How about we have a trip at the beach? I heard that there is a school named Uranohoshi at the town of Numazu Uchiura in which the students are all cross-dressers as well."

"Is that so?" Eli smiled.

"Fucking serious?" Nico swore again. "I need a new swimsuit! I heard that the cross-dressers of that school are hyper cute. I want to flirt with one of them."

Maki just twirled with his hair. "Whatever… I heard that my cousin Sakurauchi Riki transferred there in April, so we could ask my Uncle for a place to stay."

"Really?" Rin jumped while singing some random tunes. "So, how is he like, that Riki-chan?"

"Well, we've been close since our childhood and I have to admit he is so cute I almost forgot he was a guy. He goes under the name Riko on his school now and texted me that he became friend with a certain Chika, Yô, Ruby, Hanamaru, Yohane, Mari, Dia and Kanan… all cross-dressers as well. He just said something about building an idol group with them."

"Really?" Hanayo talked for the first time since they walked out of the building. "Are guys really authorized to become school idols?"

"Well…" Nico thought about it. He was the one who knew the most when it came to this stuff in the first place. "I guess it passes if they are cute enough to fool more than 60% of the fans."

Meanwhile, Honoka just yawned, giving zero fuck about whatever his friends were talking about. "I think it will be nice to go to the beach…" And the 9 friends walked their way home as the sun was settling at the horizon.

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N:**

 **So, what took me so long to post this? Answer: laziness!**

 **Anyway, just to make sure no one got confused, these are the names used here (Original name – Gender-bend name):**

 **Honoka – Hotaru**

 **Umi – Sora**

 **Kotori – Tora**

 **Eli – Ellie**

 **Nico – Kyousuke**

 **Nozomi – Nozomu**

 **Rin – Ren**

 **Hanayo – Haruki**

 **Maki – Makoto**

 **Tsubasa – Tsubaki**

 **Erena – Eren**

 **Anju – Anri**

 **Alisa – Alison**

 **I used their gender-bend name while dressed as guys, but used their female name while cross-dressing by the way… just in case someone was confused why I alternate between their names.**

 **Anyway, as much as I would like to make this a multi-shot, I'm too lazy to do so, so it will just be a one-shot… but if anyone wishes to continue this, feel free to leave a review or PM and we'll see what to do.**

 **Whatever, See ya guys!**


End file.
